What Could Have Been
by H.A. Taylor
Summary: Josh and Grace What if it was Dom not Grace...?
1. Chapter 1

**What Could Have Been**

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **[Josh and Grace] Another what if Grace didn't die.

**Spoilers:** Episode 10/11.

**Pairings: **Josh and Grace, Grace and Connor (a little bit).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rush or any of the characters and if I did the one who died in Episode 11 would've been different.

**A/N:** Okay so here's my new fic and I threw in a little evil Connor just for you lot over at the Rush forum.

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Chapter One**

Grace had been released from hospital after the explosion that had fatally injured teammate Dom, so now she was in the car on the way home.

Grace was felling a little nervous because she realised when she was in the hospital that she had to tell Connor that she loves Josh. Cause if something were to happen to her she didn't want to die having not told Connor.

"Connor?"

"Yeah."

"When we get home there's something I need to tell you."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"I think it will be better if I tell you at home."

"Okay."

The pair were quiet for the rest of the trip home.

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Connor pulled up out the front of their house and turned off the engine, they got out and walked inside the house. After walking in the front door they walked into the lounge room and sat down on the couch.

Grace turned to face Connor, she couldn't look him in the eye, "Connor it's hurting me to say this, I'm sorry but I love Josh."

Connor was eerily quiet and he was starting to scare Grace with the evil possessed look he had on his face.

"Connor please say something."

Connor did something that Grace would never have expected him to do, he hit her, not just a slap but he full on decked her, hitting the side of her nose and just under her right eye.

If Grace thought she was scared before when he was quiet she was most definitely scared now, scared of this new side to Connor she had never seen before.

Connor got up of the couch and was about to storm out the room but before he did so he said "When I get back I don't want you to still be here."

With that he left the house and sped off in the car.

Grace sat there for a while shocked as to what had just happened.

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Grace looked in the mirror in the bathroom, she picked up the wet cloth from the sink and washed off the drying blood off her face. After placing the cloth back in the sink she looked back into the mirror and could see a bruise starting to form. Grace turned away from the mirror and walked out into the bedroom to pack her stuff.

Grace got a bag out of the cupboard and took her clothes out and placed them in the bag.

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

By the time Grace had finished packing all the clothes she would need for several days and called a cab it had started to rain.

So now Grace was standing in the lounge room near the window with her bag on the ground next to her.

A couple of minutes later a car pulled up outside, Grace looked out the window to see if it was the cab or Connor, luckily it was the cab.

Grace picked up her bag and walked out of the house, on her way out she picked up her keys which were on the table next to the front door and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

A car sped through a stop sign and halfway across the intersection and was hit by another car.

The driver of the other car was alright and got out to see if the other person was okay.

The driver looked through the window, he couldn't see the face of the driver only the back of his head. What he could see was that the driver had badly hurt his leg and was trapped in his car. He also noticed that the driver was facing the passenger's seat where his wallet lay open. A photo of a woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes was next to a drivers license, it was Connor's.

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

The cab pulled up out the front of Josh's place, Grace paid the driver and got out taking her bag with her and with that the driver took off.

In the few seconds of so that Grace had been standing outside Josh's place she was getting soaked by the rain which was pouring down, so Grace walked up to the front door and knocked on it. Grace wasn't standing there long before Josh answered the door and was shocked to see her standing there with the beginnings of a bruise and carrying a bag.

Josh silently walked up to Grace, took her bag off her and carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulders then led her inside out of the cold and rain.

Josh went and put Grace's bag in his room then walked back out into the lounge room where he left Grace.

"Let's go get you out of these wet clothes and into a hot bath, okay?"

Grace nodded her head so Josh walked her into the bathroom where he began to fill up the bath for Grace.

"I'll be in the lounge room if you need anything," said Josh as he backed off towards the bathroom door.

"No, stay," said Grace in a voice that was that quiet it was almost a whisper.

"Okay."

Grace began to get out of her wet clothes but was having trouble pulling her shirt off over her head.

"Here let me help you with that," said Josh as he helped Grace pull her shirt over her head.

"Thanks," replied Grace who then continued to get undressed.

Grace got in the bath while Josh turned off the water and then sat down on the bath mat on the floor.

"Grace what are you doing to yourself, you were in an explosion a couple of days ago and now this," said Josh as he gently touched Grace's cheek.

"I don't know guess I'm just a little unlucky right now."

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

After her bath Grace had changed into her pyjamas and was now sitting on the couch with Josh in his lounge room.

"It was Connor."

"I figured as much, why did he hit you?"

"Because I told him I'm in love with you. He was quiet and I was starting o scare me =, I asked him to say something and then he hit me," a solitary tear rolled down Grace's cheek.

Josh as silent while he waited for Grace to continue sensing that she had more to say.

"I know that in our line of work we have seen our fare share of this sort of stuff but I never thought that Connor would ever hit me but he's my husband he is supposed to care about me not hurt me," said Grace who then began to cry.

"It's okay you're with me now," said Josh as he pulled Grace into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder.

Josh held Grace until she calmed down and when she did he still held her in his arms but not quite so closely, "I'm getting hungry so I'm going to go into the kitchen and make us something to eat."

"Okay, I'll just sit here for a bit."

Josh let go of Grace and got up off the couch then walked into the kitchen.

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Later that night after dinner they sat on the couch and watched TV, the news was on.

"_The lawyer of the man responsible for the bombings that killed police officer Sergeant Dominic Wales and injured Senior Constable Grace Barry has told the public that his client will be pleading insanity when he appears in court at a later date._"

Josh grabbed the remote and changed the channel not wanting to have to put up with watching that particular news report then wrapped an arm around Grace.

"You didn't have to do that because of me you know."

"I know but I've been doing that as soon as anything to do with the bombing comes on TV I've changed that channel."

A little while later while watching the TV the phone rang, Josh got up off the couch to go answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Josh, it's Lawson, do you know where Grace is_?"

"Yeah she's here at my place."

"_Can you put her on the phone_?"

"Yea sure just hold on a minute."

Josh walked back over to Grace and held out the phone for her, "It's Lawson, he wants to talk to you."

Grace grabbed the phone off Josh "Hello."

"_Grace I've been trying to get a hold of you. A call came in a couple of hours ago, it's Connor he's been in a car accident_."

**A/N: **Let me know what you think. = )


	2. Chapter 2

**What Could Have Been**

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **[Josh and Grace] Another what if Grace didn't die.

**Spoilers:** Episode 10/11.

**Pairings: **Josh and Grace, Grace and Connor (a little bit).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rush or any of the characters and if I did the one who died in Episode 11 would've been different.

**A/N: **Okay so here's chapter 2, hope you like it.

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Chapter Two**

_**Previously:**_

_A little while later while watching the TV the phone rang, Josh got up off the couch to go answer it._

"_Hello?"_

"_Josh, it's Lawson, do you know where Grace is?"_

"_Yeah she's here at my place."_

"_Can you put her on the phone?"_

"_Yea sure just hold on a minute."_

_Josh walked back over to Grace and held out the phone for her, "It's Lawson, he wants to talk to you."_

_Grace grabbed the phone off Josh "Hello."_

"_Grace I've been trying to get a hold of you. A call came in a couple of hours ago, it's Connor he's been in a car accident."_

_**On with the story:**_

Grace went quiet she didn't know what to think, should she be worried for her husband or shouldn't she care at all. There was a part of her that was telling her that she should be worried for him but she didn't know if she could at this moment not after what had happened.

"_Grace are you still there_?"

"Uh yeah, just thinking."

"_Okay, I'm going to send a car around to pick you up and take you to the hospital_."

"No. I don't really fell up to seeing him right now."

"_If you don't mind me asking but why_?"

"It's nothing, I just don't want to see Connor right now so you don't have to send a car around."

"_Is this going to be a problem_?"

"No, it's not."

"_Okay, see you at work tomorrow_."

"See ya," and with that Grace hung up and handed the phone back to Josh.

"What did he want?"

"That was about Connor, he's been in a car accident," replied Grace with a really confused look on her face.

"How is he?"

"I don't know Lawson didn't say but frankly right now I don't care and I don't want to go see Connor."

"I don't really know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, just being with you is enough," replied Grace as she curled up against Josh.

Josh wrapped an arm around Grace and gently rested his chin on top of Grace's head.

They sat there for a while in each other's arms and watched the movie that was on TV that was until Grace fell asleep.

Josh got up off the couch, careful not to wake up Grace, he then picked her up and took her into his bedroom. Josh gently placed Grace down on the bed, he pulled the covers back and then tucked her in.

Josh then walked out of his room to go lock up and turn the TV off. He then went back to his room and climbed in bed beside Grace.

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

The next morning Josh had woken up before Grace and was in the kitchen making breakfast.

When Grace woke up she panicked a bit when she didn't recognise the bed and room she was in but calmed down when she realised that she was in Josh's bedroom.

Grace got out of bed and walked out into the kitchen where Josh was.

"Morning," said Grace as she walked into the kitchen.

"You're awake, I was just about to go wake you up."

"I guess I'll just have to sleep in longer next time so you can wake me up."

"I suppose you should," replied Josh as he placed two plates on the table.

They both then sat down to eat their breakfast of which Josh had made.

"Are you sure you want to go to work today?"

"Yeah I'm sure, it'll help me keep my mind off of what's happened."

"Okay."

They ate the rest of their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

After they finished their breakfast Josh took the dishes over to the sink and began to wash them while Grace went back to Josh's bedroom to start getting ready.

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Josh walked into the locker room, Lawson was in there he was just shutting his locker when Josh walked in. Josh walked over to his locker, he opened it then took off his black jacket and put it in his locker.

"So how is Grace?"

"She's okay a little shaken up though."

"Has she gone to see Connor yet?"

"No she hasn't, not yet."

"Okay."

With that Lawson walked out of the locker room.

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Out in the corridor Grace saw Lawson walk out of the locker room and head towards her as she herself was walking towards the locker room.

As Lawson got closer he noticed to bruise on Grace's face.

"Grace what happened?"

"Oh it's nothing," lied Grace.

"Did Connor do this? Is this why you didn't want to go see him yesterday?"

Grace lowered her head and slowly nodded her head "I'm a police officer he shouldn't be able to hit me like that."

Grace walked off into the locker room not giving Lawson a chance to respond to her last comment.

When Grace walked into the locker room Josh was just pulling his shirt off over his head revealing his handsome chest, Grace just stood there and watched Josh, that was until he saw her.

Grace walked up to Josh, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him and Josh kissed back.

The pair pulled apart, the need for oxygen overpowering their need for each other.

"And that would be for?"

"Since when does a girl have to have a reason for kissing her man."

"Suppose not but would it have anything to do with the fact that I am shirtless."

Grace didn't reply just gave Josh a cheeky grin and turned to her locker and opened it.

"I guess I should take my shirt off more often."

**A/N: **Well that's the end of chapter 2, hoped you liked it and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**What Could Have Been**

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **[Josh and Grace] Another what if Grace didn't die.

**Spoilers:** Episode 10/11.

**Pairings: **Josh and Grace.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rush or any of the characters and if I did the one who died in Episode 11 would've been different.

**A/N: **Here's chapter 3, enjoy! : )

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Chapter Three**

_**Previously:**_

_When Grace walked into the locker room Josh was just pulling his shirt off over his head revealing his handsome chest, Grace just stood there and watched Josh, that was until he saw her._

_Grace walked up to Josh, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him and Josh kissed back._

_The pair pulled apart, the need for oxygen overpowering their need for each other._

"_And that would be for?"_

"_Since when does a girl have to have a reason for kissing her man."_

"_Suppose not but would it have anything to do with the fact that I am shirtless."_

_Grace didn't reply just gave Josh a cheeky grin and turned to her locker and opened it._

"_I guess I should take my shirt off more often."_

_**On with the story:**_

"Yes you should, it would make me a very happy woman," said Grace as she began to get ready for the day ahead.

Josh watched Grace for a bit before he too continued to get ready.

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Today Kerry was out on patrol with the team as they were one short having not found a replacement for Dom yet.

Kerry was in the car with Josh and Stella while Lawson, Grace and Michael were out in the other car.

"So Grace what's with the bruise?" asked Michael from the back seat.

"Oh it was nothing, it was just an accident."

"Okay," said Michael not really convinced that was what really happened.

They were cruising along in silence well that was until Leon's voice came over the radio.

"_Hey guys there's a hostage situation over in Richmond_."

"Yeah Leon we're 5 mins out, Josh are you any closer?"

"_Nah we're 10 mins away_," came Josh's voice over the radio.

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Grace pulled up outside the address they had been given, when they got out of the car shouting could be heard coming from the small house in front of them.

"Michael you go around the back and see if you can see anything from there."

Michael went around the back while Lawson and Grace went up to the door. Lawson knocked on the door, "I'm Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake, can you open the door so we can talk?"

"GO AWAY," came the shouted reply from inside.

"I can't do that."

Michael came back around the front and joined the other two at the door.

"There's four people in there, three female hostages, one of them is injured, and there is the guy keeping them in there."

"Could you see if he had any weapons on him?" asked Lawson.

"None that I could see."

"Okay we need to play this one as if the guy were armed, just in case he is."

"I agree with that, as if the perpetrator is armed," agreed Grace.

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Inside the house the three hostages were sitting up against the wall in the lounge room, one of them had a few cuts across her face and bruises on her arms which looked like they had been there for a couple of days, the other two seemed to be unharmed.

The man walked out of the room, fairly confident that that the three women wouldn't try to escape.

"Jeanie, why is your husband acting like this?" asked one of the uninjured women, feeling safe enough to talk now that the man had walked out of the room.

"He has been acting strange for a while now but not aggressive until a couple of weeks ago."

"So those bruises aren't from…"

He walked back into the room however what the three women didn't know was that the man had gone into another room to retrieve his hand gun before coming back in.

"SHUT UP," he yelled at the three women, pulled the hand gun out of the waistband at the back of his jeans and he hit one of the uninjured women with it.

"Dale don't do anything stupid with the gun," pleaded Jeanie.

Dale knelt down in front of Jeanie and touched her cheek with the side of his gun.

"Stupid, would I do anything stupid with this?" referring to the gun Dale asked sarcastically.

"I just want no one to get hurt."

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Outside Josh, Kerry and Stella pulled up at the curb out the front of the house, the other three walked away from the door and towards the others who her just getting out of the car.

"What have we got?" asked Kerry.

"There are three female hostages, one confirmed to be injured, another possibly injured from what we've heard coming from in there in the last couple of minutes and one male captor," answered Lawson.

"Have you tried talking with the perp?"

"He doesn't want to have anything to do with us, I feel that if we push him too much he will snap."

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Dale walked over to the window and looked outside, he noticed that the second car had pulled up outside, everyone was standing around in a circle so Dale couldn't see everyone.

"No, not more cops."

Dale walked away from the window and he didn't see Lawson walk away from the group and towards the door.

There was another knock at the door this time Dale walked over to it and opened it though he didn't open it very far. However before he did so he placed the gun down on a table that was hidden behind the door, out of sight of Lawson.

"So what part of 'go away' don't you understand?"

"To walk away from a situation like this I can't do that, it's a part of my job."

Over at the car the others were watching the exchange happening between Lawson and Dale.

"Dale," whispered Grace.

"Do you know that man?" asked Kerry.

"Yeah, he's my cousin's husband."

**A/N: **So what did you think of this chapter? Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**What Could Have Been**

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **[Josh and Grace] Another what if Grace didn't die.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Pairings: **Josh and Grace.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rush or any of the characters and if I did the one who died in Episode 11 would've been different.

**A/N: **Chapter 4 for all. : )

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Chapter Four**

_**Previously:**_

Over at the car the others were watching the exchange happening between Lawson and Dale.

"Dale," whispered Grace.

"Do you know that man?" asked Kerry.

"Yeah, he's my cousin's husband."

_**On with the story:**_

"Are you sure?" asked Josh, stepping slightly closer to Grace.

"Yes, but I didn't know that they were living here now."

"Gracie you know I can't let you be involved on this one," said Kerry.

"I know, I'll just stay here at the cars."

"I want you to go back to base. Stella take Grace back then come back here."

Stella walked off towards one of the cars but Grace made no move to do so.

"No, if Jeanie is in there she might need to see a familiar face when she comes out."

"So Jeanie is your cousin?" asked Kerry.

"Yep," replied Grace while slowly nodding her head.

"Don't worry Grace, we'll get her out of there," comforted Josh.

The team silently watched on as Lawson continued on trying to negotiate with Dale, that was until dale slammed the door shut when he was getting angry with Lawson.

Lawson walked back over to the rest of the team.

"Lawson we have information on who our perp is."

"Yeah, what is it Kerry?"

"His name's Dale and his wife who he probably has inside with him his Jeanie."

"How do we know this, I didn't hear anything over the radio from Leon?"

"Jeanie is my cousin."

"_Hey guys, the owner of the house is a one Dale Hutchinson_," said Leon over the radio.

"You're a little bit late on that one, tell us something we don't know," replied Kerry.

"_Well okay, there's been five domestic violence reports within the last three weeks. Turns out the creep is a woman basher_."

"Hey Leon, keep your smart ass comments to yourself."

"_But then I'm boring_."

Grace turned away from everyone and walked around behind one of the cars, the one that was furthest away from the rest of the team.

"I'll go talk to Grace," said Josh.

Stella who had been quiet the last five minutes rolled her eyes as Josh walked off.

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Dale pulled his mobile out of his pocket and dialled a number.

"Hey Bob, I'm in trouble mate."

"_What have you done Dale_?" asked Bob a little frustrated.

"I've got my wife and a couple of her friends locked up in the house and the cops are here, oh and I have a gun."

"_Now Dale shoot one of them, not to kill them just to get the cops attention_."

"I can't do that."

"_I didn't mean one of the cops I mean one of your hostages_."

"I know what you meant but I still can't do that."

Dale was now getting more anxious as his conversation with Bob continued.

"_Shoot one of them and when the cops make contact again tell them you shoot one of them_."

"I don't want to do that, I don't think I'm capable of killing a cop."

"_Well at least act like you're willing to kill one of them_."

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Grace leant against the car, she pulled her radio out from her ear, took a deep breath to calm herself down and put her head in her hands.

Josh walked up to Grace he didn't say anything he let her talk first when she was ready.

Grace knew it was Josh and not one of the others who was standing in front of her. Not because she just knew but because of his scent was oh so familiar to Grace.

Grace looked up from her hands and looked at Josh, "I can't believe she didn't tell me he had been hurting her. Me and Jeanie have always been close."

"Maybe she was too embarrassed to tell anyone, not even you."

"I guess you're right, I didn't want to tell Lawson but he guessed that it was Connor who hit me."

The pair were quiet for a few moments before Josh asked "Do you want a hug?"

Grace nodded her head in reply, grateful of his offer.

Josh stepped closer to Grace and pulled her into his arms.

Stella walked around the car.

"Sorry to break up your little lovey dovey moment but Kerry's ordering us to put bullet proof vests on," said Stella.

"Yeah just give us a minute," replied Josh.

"So how'd you get that bruise Grace?"

"That is really none of your business Stella," replied Grace starting to get a little annoyed with Stella.

"Okay, sheesh it was only a question."

Stella walked off, leaving Josh and Grace to themselves.

"I hope Jeanie's alright in there."

"If she's as strong as you I think she'll be alright in there."

Grace gave Josh a peck on the lips before walking off to join the others around out the front of the cars.

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

After putting his bullet proof vest on Lawson was back up at the door continuing to negotiate with dale.

"Don't you think you've been in there long enough, that it's time to come outside and get this over with so we can all move on?"

"Someone's gonna die today, might me you, could be my wife or perhaps one of her friends, I don't know who it'll be."

"You're not the type of person who would kill someone."

"You know the more you keep negotiating the more likely you are to be the one who dies today."

Dale picked his gun up off the table behind the door, where he had again put it before opening the door.

The rest of the team watched on with growing concern for their fellow team member.

"_Lawson get out of there_," said Kerry into her radio.

"Dale, I'm going to slowly walk back to the rest of my team."

"Walking off isn't going to change the fact that someone is going to die today," Dale called out as Lawson walked off towards the cars and his team.

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Jeanie had been quietly talking with her friends while Dale was at the door talking to Lawson, they were starting to get a little worried about what Dale was going to do with the gun.

"Do you reckon he'll use it?"

"No I don't think he will Sam, he doesn't have the confidence to use it in this way."

"Are you really sure he won't use it? I've seen on TV shows where the bad guy seems like he won't use it but does in the end."

"Sam come on this is reality not some TV show," said the other friend.

"Emma's right this isn't TV."

They heard the door shut so they stopped talking just moments before Dale walked back into the room.

"I told the cop that I would shoot someone today, I told him it could have been him or one of you three."

Sam looked at Jeanie with a I-told-you-so look on her face.

An eerie silence fell over the room while Dale thought over his next move.

He was still thinking over the next move when his mobile rang, he didn't look to see who was calling he just answered.

"Bob?"

"_Nope not Bob just Senior Sergeant Blake_."

"Not coming to talk at the door I see, probably a good idea seeing as I was really close to blowing your brains out."

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Outside tension was filling the atmosphere.

"I guess I want to live for another day. I want to know if your hostages are okay."

"_Yeah they're all okay but one of them won't be soon_."

"You won't kill one of them, you don't have it in you."

"_Don't be so sure of yourself Senior Sergeant_."

"I'm pretty sure I'm right…"

Lawson was cut off by a gunshot right before the line went dead followed by a shrill scream.

Grace's body tensed up, her eyes wide and panic filled.

"Oh god."

**A/N: **I'm evil aren't I you'll just have to wait and find out just who dies.


	5. Chapter 5

**What Could Have Been**

**By Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Summary: **[Josh and Grace] Another what if Grace didn't die.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Pairings: **Josh and Grace.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rush or any of the characters and if I did the one who died in Episode 11 would've been different.

**A/N: **Chapter 5 awaits for all to read. : )

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

**Chapter Five**

_**Previously:**_

_Outside tension was filling the atmosphere._

"_I guess I want to live for another day. I want to know if your hostages are okay."_

"_Yeah they're all okay but one of them won't be soon."_

"_You won't kill one of them; you don't have it in you."_

"_Don't be so sure of yourself Senior Sergeant."_

"_I'm pretty sure I'm right…"_

_Lawson was cut off by a gunshot right before the line went dead followed by a shrill scream._

_Grace's body tensed up, her eyes wide and panic filled._

"_Oh god."_

_**On with the story:**_

Lawson, Michael and Stella went inside to secure the house, Kerry radioed for an ambulance and Josh stayed with Grace.

Grace was quiet for a while and Josh was starting to get a little worried.

"I can't believe he used it, he's not the sort of person to use a weapon offensively, defensively yes but never offensively."

"Guess you can sometimes think you know more about someone than what you really do."

"_Kerry_," it was Lawson over the radio.

"Go ahead Lawson."

"_He turned the gun on himself, Jeanie and her friends are alright_."

"I'll let Grace know, oh a Lawson can you bring them out here."

"_I was just about to_."

Kerry walked over to Grace, "Jeanie is alright, Dale shot himself."

Grace was happy that her cousin was alright, "I want to see her," Grace started to walk off towards the house but was stopped by Josh's hand on her shoulder.

"Grace, Lawson is bringing them out," said Kerry.

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Inside Jeanie, Sam and Emma were sitting at the kitchen table as opposed to the lounge room where Dale's body lay; Stella was talking with them about what went down before.

Lawson walked into the room.

"Jeanie?"

"Yeah."

"Your cousin is a member of my team and she's out side, she wants to see you."

Jeanie got up off the chair and followed Lawson outside.

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Grace, Josh and Kerry were still over at the car when Lawson walked out the front door followed by Jeanie.

Grace walked over to Jeanie and Lawson walked back over to Josh and Kerry, giving Grace and Jeanie some privacy.

"Jeanie why didn't you tell me he was hitting you?"

"I didn't want you to think any less of me," replied Jeanie, her eyes filling with tears.

Grace pulled Jeanie into a hug, tears now beginning to fill her eyes too.

"Jeanie I would never think any less of you."

Grace held Jeanie while she cried, tears soon began to silently fall from Grace's eyes too but not in pain but because her cousin had been hurting and she wasn't there for her.

After Jeanie calmed down Grace let go of her.

"Can I stay with you and Connor?"

Grace paused to think about what to say.

"Ah little problem there, I'm not exactly staying with Connor."

"Grace what's going on?"

"I'm having an affair, I told Connor he went quiet and then her hit me," tears again filled Grace's eyes but she held them back.

"Oh Gracie."

"I guess you can't help who you love."

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Jeanie was about to leave for the hospital in an ambulance.

"Jeanie, I'll meet you at the hospital. It's almost the end of my shift so I'll go write up my incident report, get changed and go to the hospital, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. See ya."

"Bye."

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

"Josh, I'm going to head over to the hospital so when you're finished that's where I'll be."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Bye," said Grace as she gave Josh a peck on the cheek before leaving.

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

At the hospital, Emma had been released, Sam was being kept in overnight for observation and Jeanie was possibly being released later that day.

Grace walked into Jeanie's room and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Hey."

"Hey, so you've finished work?"

"Yeah. What did the doctor say?"

"Said he would come back later this afternoon to check up on me and I might be able to leave then."

"That's good."

"Yeah it is."

"So how are your friends?"

"Emma has been released and they're keeping Sam in overnight."

"What happened to Sam?"

"Dale he...he hit her with his gun."

"Least he didn't shoot you or your friends with it."

"Yeah I guess, but he used it on himself thought, I can't believe he did that."

Grace and Jeanie talked for a while, about whatever came to mind.

"Jeanie I've gotta go talk to Connor, I won't be very long."

"Okay."

Grace got up off the chair she was sitting in and walked out of Jeanie's room.

**What Could Have Been – Mistreated and Forgotten**

Grace walked into Connor's hospital room and stopped just a couple of paces inside the room.

"Hey Gracie, come over here."

"No I'm fine here Connor."

"Why haven't you come to see me before now?"

"Oh I had been avoiding it."

"Why's that Grace?"

"Don't act like you don't know, cause we both know very well the reason why I haven't come to see you is because you hit me.

"Grace I didn't mean to hit you, I was angry."

"Connor I don't know who you are anymore, you're not the man I thought you were."

"I promise it won't happen again."

"You're right it won't happen again because there won't be a next time for it to happen again. We're over Connor; I can't be with you anymore."

With that Grace walked out of Connor's room and found that Josh was waiting for her just down the hall on the chairs that were up against the wall.

"Jeanie said that you said that you had to go talk to Connor, I thought you might want to see me."

"I told him that it's over, that I couldn't be with him."

Josh wrapped his arm around Grace's shoulders and they walked back to Jeanie's room.

**A/N: **Well there's the end of chapter 5, let me know what you think.


End file.
